


Aria: A Tempo

by Farfalla



Series: Recitativo and Aria: A Tempo [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, First Time, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: One of those post-Amok time stories...





	Aria: A Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Recitativo, but they both stand alone.

"Come on, Spock, let's go mind the store."

Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer left Sickbay presumably headed for the bridge and back to normalcy. Kirk savored the mental aftertaste of being drawn for a moment into Spock's smiling embrace as they walked in silence. The sight of the Vulcan's face lit up like that in pure joy and relief was enough to make Kirk forgive him for his unfortunate biology. Kirk's muscles ached from the fight, but if he hadn't been trying not to die, he would have enjoyed finally being pressed body-to-body with Spock. Too bad it had been in deadly combat.

Well, at least now he knew. He'd been wondering for the past several months what was separating them. Their friendship had deepened into an intense devotion that was noticeably seeping over the borders of the platonic. But Kirk had believed strongly that the ball had to be in the shyer man's court, and didn't want Spock to feel pressured at all to do anything he wasn't comfortable with or prepared for. He'd given him ample opportunity to step into that garden, but Spock had always hovered in the doorway, never stepping backwards, but never towards.

So that's what it was. He'd been engaged to that girl, T'Pring, back on Vulcan. That girl he'd known as a child who'd grown up into a cruel, calculating, cold little vixen. And he probably thought there was no use to court on Jim with that always looming in the distance...

"Captain." Spock suddenly stopped his movement with a touch of his arm. Jim looked at Spock's face, then down at his own arm, then back up again, startled slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

Spock was struggling with his words again, as he had in so many of his conversations with Jim over these past few difficult days. "Captain.... Jim." Kirk waited, motionless and smiling calmly. "Captain, may I suggest that we take a short detour to my quarters for a moment?"

Kirk's eyelashes flickered over the hazel brightness within. "Of course, Mr. Spock," he answered, not breaking his smile. Then he continued walking, this time in the new direction.

"You are aware of what I ask?" Spock murmured under his breath as they made their way down the corridor.

"I would be _honored_ , Mr. Spock." To this, Spock had no answer, and they both remained silent until safely inside Spock's cabin.

"Computer, privacy lock," Spock said once the door was shut.

"You certainly don't waste time," Kirk quipped. Spock looked at Kirk pointedly and didn't say anything. "Well, not _anymore_ ," Kirk added.

"My whole life," Spock began, drawing closer to Kirk but still leaving a little distance, "since the age of seven, she was with me. Never speaking, never transmitting friendship, but always there, reminding me, torturing me, never letting me forget that I was tied to her with all of my blood."

"I'm sorry."

"It's gone," said Spock. "Everything of her that was in my mind is gone. And I am free to seek another."

There followed the predictable moment of meaningful silence and gazing into each other's eyes.

Kirk reached out and pulled Spock's hand into both of his. "Spock. You've become... very special to me. I almost let myself die for you today, and I don't regret it."

Spock's hand was almost too hot to hold. "Captain, I do not deserve such an honor. I have behaved--"

"Only as your biology dictates. It's about time we used this biology to our advantage. It's caused enough trouble already, hasn't it?" _It owes us,_ Kirk thought with a twinge of irony. Hopefully, the scar across his chest was about to become the price paid for bringing Spock into his arms. _Marriage or challenge... what about_ both _?_

He started to massage Spock's hand. Spock's eyes were half-closed and his mouth opened slightly. Jim didn't mean to tease him like this, but he also didn't want this beautiful sight to change. Spock in heat. Spock aroused.

"I would have done things a little differently if we had some time," Kirk said gently. "I would have... taken you out to a romantic dinner..."

"We frequently dine together," Spock pointed out.

"Yes, I know that, but this would have been _different_."

"How? Tell me."

"Spock," Kirk said gently, continuing his manual caress. "Don't you need relief?"

"I wish to hear your voice," Spock explained in a shivering whisper. "I want to know what we would have done together."

"Well," Kirk started, "I would have taken you out to dinner somewhere, probably in the garden if we were stuck on the ship instead of on shore leave." His fingers moved around Spock's, memorizing the knuckles and smooth curves in tender exploration. "We might have shared a dessert together."

"Dessert?"

A fifty thousand volt current of sexuality zapped through Kirk at Spock's blatant innuendo. He caressed the burning hand he held as he continued. "Something sweet and exotic, most likely. Then I'd have taken you for a walk up in the observation deck, to look at the stars together. I'd probably have asked about your home planet, but I think I know a little more than I wanted to about it already after today."

"I am... sorry..." Spock's fingers were moving in counterpoint around Kirk's in a ballet of curving appendages.

"Don't worry about it, Spock, we both won. We got the best of the deal."

"If not for today... if T'Pring had found some other way to break the engagement, we would have enjoyed this evening you describe."

"We can still do all that, later," Kirk reassured him. "Believe me, I've been dying to take you up there and talk about this for months!"

"I know." Talking, too, brought such relief.

Their dance of hands had brought their two forefingers resting against each other, and Spock was rubbing his index and middle fingers against Kirk's almost ritualistically. Kirk was no stranger to alien sexual practices and instinctively knew that the gesture was specific and meant something. He tried to follow Spock's lead and looked into his eyes expectantly.

"On Vulcan, this is considered a form of intimacy," Spock explained gently. "The hands are very sensitive."

"You mean-- like a kiss, on Earth?"

Spock nodded.

Kirk would have moved to take the other man into his arms, but he let Spock "kiss" him with his hand for a few more silent minutes. The beauty of the moment was growing exponentially by seconds.

"Would you like to try a human kiss?" he finally asked when he thought Spock had grown comfortable enough.

In answer, Spock let go of his hand and reached out for his shoulders. With one hand on each of Kirk's upper arms he drew him closer, trembling a little. The closer he drew, the more Kirk's desire pounded. He remembered how Spock's body had felt weighing down on top of his back on Vulcan. He was almost bursting out of his pants at the thought of feeling it there once more, this time in lovemaking.

Kirk placed a hand on each side of Spock's head ever so gently and pulled him into a kiss.

Their lips met, played with each other, and then gave way to searching tongues.

Soon they were holding each other extremely tightly and kissing furiously. Kirk felt Spock's erection straining at him from inside his pants, grinding against his own, and knew that he needed to get him to the bed-- _now_.

They sat down on the bed at the same time and Kirk immediately started pawing at Spock's fly. "What do you want me to do for you?" he asked as he fished around inside the cloth. He snaked his hand through myriads of alien underwear.

Spock paused, a little thrown off by the question. "I'm afraid you have the advantage on me. My sexual experience is almost entirely solitary."

Jim's hand found the burning heat of Spock's rock-hard erection, and swayed a little with want as his fingers curled around it and pulled it out into the light. "We could start with something simple," he said softly, gripping the organ and beginning to pump it.

Spock stopped his action with his hand. "Jim, this must be mutual. That is the Vulcan way."

Jim nodded. "Right. Of course. At last, 'the Vulcan way' isn't something I'm going to argue with," he said with a smirk. Then he opened up his pants and took out his cock.

He and Spock studied each other's organs as they gripped them and began to jerk. Each man was fascinated by the alienness of the other's skin tone; one pink, the other a dull green. "Spock, you didn't tell me it was so _beautiful!_ " Kirk gushed in a passionate groan. "And it makes its own lube!"

"Logically, it is-- better-- equipped for its intended purpose-- this way," Spock moaned proudly. "Aaaahh!"

There was some arranging and fumbling as both men spread enough of Spock's natural lubricant over Kirk's penis so that they'd both get equal amounts of slippery wet pleasure.

As the rhythm of their throbbing cocks slowly escalated, they gazed into each other's eyes and then started nibbling each other's faces again, not always on the lips, randomly here and there in little bites of tenderness. "I love the way you feel in my hand," Kirk murmured into a pointed ear before sending an exploratory lick out in its direction. "I care about you so much, Spock, you know that, don't you? You're my best friend, and you're *so* sexy..."

"Your soul is beautiful... my Jim."

"I'm all yours, Spock."

"Faster."

" _Yeah._ "

" _Ohhhhh!!_ "

"Spock, _yesssss_."

" ** _Oh!_** "

" ** _Yessssssss....._** "

Their hands were full of come, but they couldn't tear themselves apart even for an instant to clean up. What was happening between them was the magical next step in a completely unique friendship unlike any other either man had ever known.

Spock took Jim's cumstained hand with the one he'd used himself. Their hands fused together with the stickiness, and Jim used his other hand to pull Spock back into a kiss. "That was really incredible," he breathed in Spock's ear.

"Thank you, my t'hy'la. You have been there for me in my Time as a bondmate would."

"'T'hy'la'?" Kirk asked. "That a... Vulcan word?"

"Brother, friend, lover," Spock whispered ceremonially.

"Rather all-inclusive," Kirk commented. "Well, that's us all right."

They enjoyed a moment of peace together.

Then,

"Captain, would this be considered 'minding the store'?"


End file.
